


5K-3ppy

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bbhs aunt is a mad scientist, M/M, Science Fiction, You should check it out, also why dont the blood vines have a character tag yet, and now he has to deal with the consequences, inspired by Annihilation, its a good movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: Bad's great aunt just died, and lucky for him, fresh out of college, he inherited her home. Yet, the basement contains more secrets than what Bad expected. So now he has to figure out what to do with the dangerous entities roaming his property.
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk & MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Megapvp & darryl noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	5K-3ppy

Relatives dying was always sad, but Bad was prepared. His great-Aunt Milda was old, and the cancer wrecking her body was gonna do some permanent damage sooner or later. She was almost a century old, and her time was coming.

No one expected her to have been murdered.

Her house had been broken into, but no valuables were stolen. She was just killed in her basement. Most of Bad’s family believed that she fell down the stairs and broke her neck, but the autopsy proved that it was infact murder.

Bad did not care whether she was murdered or not. She was dead, and in the end, that’s all that matters. He mourned her, she was always kind to him when his parents weren’t. She would also take him on monthly outings to the museum when he was young. Milda was also the woman who gave him his first book on CRISPR, the method of gene splicing, that got Bad started on a very science-y path. 

Although Bad did not end up working on genes and modifying them, he did end up getting a masters degree in biochemistry and a bachelors in entomology. College was a wild ride for him, between coming to terms with his sexuality(or lack of it, really) and making better friends than the ones he had in high school, he was very exhausted. It would be nice to settle down for a while in Milda’s home while he looked for a job.

Now, Milda wasn’t rich, but she was well off. The house was nice, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a basement. Back in highschool, Bad would have been delighted with the idea of living in a basement, but after a particularly scary incident in college, he would rather not be spending most of his time in one. 

It was a good thing that he didn’t have enough stuff to need storage in the basement. Unpacking was difficult, but Vurb, Karl, and Dream had offered to help him, and so it went quickly. His friends all had about a year or two left of school, so it was just him in the house. He didn’t mind much, it was a change of pace from the constant stress and movement of college. He really liked the house.

Yet, his favorite part of the property was the land. Before his Aunt retired, the University she worked for was very interested in the biodiversity of the parks in the rural parts of the state. Milda, being the head of her department, was tasked with studying it, so she was allowed to live on the land. But that was years ago, and as the study concluded, she was given the property as a congratulatory gesture, thanking her for her research. 

The property had a sprawling forest, with plenty of deciduous trees and evergreens. Bad would often sit outside in the February morning(he finished his degree 6 months early), and watch the sun rise and drink his coffee. It was peaceful until spring.

Heavy thunderstorms rocked his house. Although Bad liked the rain, he hated lightning and thunder. He heard that dogs wear weighted coats to help them calm down, so Bad did something similar, wrapping himself in blankets and hoodies. It was comforting, and it was nice to watch YouTube and anime all bundled up like that. 

Today, the 23 of March, was the worst. The thunderstorms were especially severe, and power outages were creeping across cities. Bad, sadly for him, was hit by one of these. It was annoying, to say the least, but candlelight was nice, and his phone had a full battery. Fixing the fuse box would be a problem for tomorrow. Well, tomorrow night. 

Bad ended up staying up and sleeping in later than he would have liked, so he ended up doing his chores and eating dinner before he remembered to fix the fuse box. Oh, well, he might as well do it now before it gets too dark.

“Ok, Bad,” he said, walking himself through the process. “I just gotta find a fuse, and the fuse box. Both are probably in the basement.” 

That was annoying. Although the basement was free of mold(and bugs, though Bad liked bugs, especially blue morpho butterflies and old world swallowtails), it was still creepy. The pipes creaked, and it was dark down there. 

Bad grabbed his flashlight, and steeled himself for the journey. He walked down the stairs, humming nonsense to himself to steady himself. He made it down to the basement fairly easy, and lucky for him, at the base of the stairs was the closet containing the fuse box. Bad opened it, then stopped. He could have sworn he heard a voice, crying out. It sounded like a wounded animal, like a whimpering puppy. Bad turned away from the door. He quieted his breathing, wanting to hear the creature better.

It seemed to come from the hallway on his left. Bad looked down the old hall. The lack of light in the basement did not ease his anxiety. Although it would not be smart to go down the hall, Bad was a scientist, and a scientist by nature wants to explore. 

Bad crept down the hall, silent, until he stepped in a puddle(he was not wearing shoes, only socks) when he made a small cry of disgust. He heard the crying of the animal silence.

_ Oh, muffins. _

Bad stayed silent, and the creature did too, until he heard it start crying again. Bad reached the end of the hall and opened the door only to be greeted by another set of stairs descending even deeper into the Earth.

Bad sighed, and started descending.The stairs were creaky, but the thing down there probably already knew of Bad.

Bad kept a steady hand on the wall, only to be met with another door at the base of the stairs. It had a numerical keypad, and had obviously not been opened. None of his relatives knew the code, but Bad did.

424248

Bad’s initials in hexadecimal code. He always  _ was _ the favorite nephew.

He watched as the light on the lock turned a bright green. Bad pushed open the door, and was greeted by a strong smell of bleach and sterilized equipment. It smelled like a hospital, and it looked like one too. Bad’s flashlight illuminated the tile floor and the broken glass spread across it. Only one door wasn’t open. Bad stepped around the translucent shards to the door. He read the label engraved on it. M3G4. Huh, Bad didn’t recognize it. He pushed open the door to be greeted by a large test tube, it reminded him of the one from the first pokemon movie, being cracked and spilling the embryonic fluid. In front of it was not Mewtwo, but a human person. 

Bad walked over to them, forgetting that they were most likely dangerous. He went to kneel down next to them, but then he saw the glass coating the ground.  _ Oh, so that’s why they were crying _ . Bad instead picked them up and carried them out of the basement. For once he was glad he was the designated driver, always carrying his friends back to their dorms. 

When he reached the top of the stairs, he realized that he never fixed the fuse box. Well, he could do that later, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

He set the injured person on the couch, and left for his first aid kit, yet the person, child really, shot out a hand to grab onto Bad’s wrist.

“I’ll be back, I promise, I just have to get some bandages, ok?”

The child nodded. Bad smiled softly and left. When he returned, the child was still on the couch. Bad knelt in front of them.

“This might hurt, just letting you know,” He said, grabbing his tweezers. Over the next 30-ish minutes, Bad removed shards of glass from the kid’s hands, knees, calves, and feet. The child didn’t speak, instead they only whimpered and held onto Bad’s shoulder. Once he was sure he removed all of the glass, he wrapped the wounds in bandages. He did not know how to give stitches, but he would learn tomorrow. 

“What’s your name?” He asked the child once he brought him some soup.

The child pointed to their throat and then shook their head.

“You don’t speak?”

The child nodded.

“Do you have a name?”

The child shook their head. Bad thought of the sign on the door. M3G4.

“How about Mega?”

The child nodded, smiling. Bad smiled as well. He left the kid to eat his soup. Well, he might as well fix the fuse box. It was quick work, and over soon. 

Now, Bad just had to figure out what to do with Mega. The kid was small, probably from his lack of nutrition. He also had a form of vitiligo and is nonverbal. Well, Bad knows a little ASL, so basic communication shouldn’t be hard.

First would be getting him better clothes than the lab coat he was currently wearing. Bad walked to his room, looking for clothes that would fit him. Well, he had a dark blue jumper and some jeans that would work.

“Hey, Mega,” He said, walking into the living room. “I have some clothes for you, wanna go to the bathroom and put them on?”

Mega nodded. He grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom. Bad sat on the couch and pulled out his notebook.

“ _ To-do: look at missing persons to see if Mega matches the description of any, figure out what the muffin is going on in the basement, learn stitches, practice ASL _ ”

Bad sighed. That would be annoying. He pulled up his phone and googled missing persons. He had no idea what he would say if he reported Mega as missing. “ _ Yea, when I was snooping in my basement I found a giant laboratory meaning that my aunt was most likely experimenting on kids. O.o _ ” No, that would not work. 

No child matched Mega’s description. That was a slight relief. 

Bad heard as Mega walked out of the bathroom. Bad turned toward the child.

“Can you read?”

Mega nodded. 

“Can you write?”

Mega nodded again. The kid walked over and sat next to Bad. Bad turned his notebook to a different page and handed it to Mega.

“Write what you remember,” Bad said. “Or what you want me to know.”

Mega started scribbling with the pencil, scrawling words down on the paper. Bad watched him. His handwriting was neat, and small. He handed the notebook to Bad. Bad read the neat scripture.

“ _ Things I remember: needles, the Doctor, test tube, glass, my friends. _ ”

_ Friends? So that must be what the other labs were for. _

“Friends? Can you tell me about them?”

Mega nodded and flipped to another page. Bad watched as he started to draw. He was good at drawing, Bad noticed. Mega handed him the sheet of paper. It was captioned,  _ “Best Friend _ ”. The thing that was on the sheet was barely humanoid. It looked human enough, if Bad squinted, but from it’s head large antlers grew. It seemed to be staring off to the right, looking at something out of view. So his aunt wasn’t just building humans, but she was also building hybrids. That wasn’t comforting.

“Oh, they’re your best friend?”

Mega nodded, smiling. 

“Do you have other friends?”

Mega shrugged.

“What about the other, um,” Bad didn’t want to say experiments. “People.”

Mega wrote on the paper next to his best friend.

“ _ Best Friend-Z31K, other people- 404-ge, S4-N4, T-880, F1-N5-T3, T4P-L, enemies-5k-3ppy _ ”

“Enemies?”

Mega wrote on the paper.

“He’s a bi-Language!” Bad read. Mega smiled, then yawned. “Tired?”

Mega nodded. 

“Here, I have an extra room you can stay in,” Bad said, leading Mega to one of the rooms. It had two bunkbeds in it from when Milda’s coworkers would stay with her. Mega found his way to one of the bottom bunks and laid down. Bad grabbed him a blanket from the closet and laid it over the boy. Mega curled up, and soon was asleep. Bad turned off the lights in the room and then left. He pulled up his phone. 10:07 pm. He should probably sleep. 

Bad walked to his room and laid on his bed.

_ Ok, today has been a heck of a day. What the muffin was Milda doing? I should probably check out the basement again, and see what I can find down there. _

Thoughts raced through his head. He alway knew that Aunt Milda was a little kooky, but not that kooky. She would often make coke bottle rockets with him, but she would aim them at targets and see how much damage she could do. Now that Bad thought about it, it kinda made sense. 

The thing that worried him most was her ambition. The other things she made must be very dangerous and impossibly powerful to break free of the restraints she contained them with. 

Bad trusted Mega, the kid is smart, and anyone he considers his enemy, Bad does too.

5k-3ppy.

Bad would have to remember that.


End file.
